


Exceptions, Praetors, and what in between

by DemonPox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Complete, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gods, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Missing in Action, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPox/pseuds/DemonPox
Summary: Reyna left Camp Jupiter to be a hunter of Diana, and Hazel is her successor. Leading a camp and taking care of a city is not easy for both Frank and Hazel alone. Reyna was a great Praetor, and there are great expectations they have to withstand.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Frank Zhang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Exceptions, Praetors, and what in between

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for a better name will be gladly accepted :)
> 
> Someone wished for such fanfic. I did my best, and I wish it's much or less satisfying!  
> Haven't read tower of Nero so no spoilers here. Plus there might be some mistakes since I don't remember all the laws of grammar. But I wish you would tell me what you think!  
> Does it feel out of character? I don't think so, but I haven't read about Hazel and Frank for some time, so I'll be glad if you review it.  
> Thanks and I wish you'd enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: I own none of those characters. Greek Mythology and Rick Riordan do.**

* * *

"What is that saying?" Hazel asked, blinking at the paper she was reading. This one just made no sense at all. Her ADHD didn't help her at all in this matter, but she tried her best to focus on her papers and not interrupting Frank, her co-praetor, and boyfriend. 

"A complaint document from a citizen of New Rome." Frank sighed and took the paper to his hands. His eyes fluttered over the words in the document briefly, only reading half. He lowered the paperwork and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't remember you ever mentioned them," Hazel frowned. She was with Frank for months and he told her of the tiring routine of his job as praetor. _Reyna told me it will be easier with time_ , he said on his first day. _Right now it's chaos. We need to take control and calm the spirits._ He was exhausted and very anxious about the amount of responsibility that weighed on his shoulder in instant. Hazel did her best to help him out, but she couldn't give much but comfort. Truth to be told, Both New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata needed to recover from the giants' war. Frank and Reyna were the ones to guide all the others, Hazel included. Of course, all Legion - or what was left of it, tried to give a hand to repair the damages, to strengthen themselves again. Until the next fight, her fellow centurions said. 

The last attack on New Rome - the two of them, to be precise, had left the legion souring and stressing. Before, it was Reyna and Frank to make the fatal choices- but now Hazel is the praetor, replacing Reyna in this huge role.

"I've seen those since we got back to the camp after the war with Gaia," He gestured to the long pile of paperwork on their desk. Each of them had a stack of pages placed accurately on each other at the tip of their praetor's table. "There are dozens of them. Citizens of New Rome complaining about broken windows or objects, Work damages, request to use the Legion's money... Some of them are just mean." He made a face to the paper she gave him. "This one wants repayment for a roof that got broken during the latest attack."

"Oh," she breathed. She sank onto the sit a little more, frowning. She knew he had to take care of the Legion, but he had no idea praetors had such a big role in the city system as well. There were many things to get done after the latest battle. Building repair, sick and hurt legionaries, protecting the camp boundaries, strengthening the camp's defense, give release from reserve duty, and even making funerals... to think Reyna and Frank had to take care of all of New Rome residents' complaints as well sounded overwhelming. It must take hours.

"That's not THAT bad," Frank smiled at her encouragingly. "There are many of those complaints papers since we just survived a direct attack on Camp Jupiter. There will be much less when things calm down a bit." His smile turned into a sadder one, as he recalled Reyna said the exact same thing to him. He took her hand and crossed his fingers. "Just give it time."

She let out a little smirk. "Since when you became such a Know-All?"

His cheeks flushed and then he chuckled nervously. "I guess I just had the best teacher."

They both sank into a silent, comfortable but dotted with sadness. Frank was about to grab another paperwork from his stack before Hazel spoke. They might still be on duty, but she understood she can't stand reading one more paperwork for tonight. And this talk felt important.

"I'm going to miss her," Hazel admitted. Frank's arm dropped to his side.

Frank exhaled and turned over to Hazel. His eyes became milky. "So do I," He murmured, griping her hand more tightly. "I've known her since I first entered the camp. She gave me the chance to be here today. She believed I could be praetor and lead. And she was a friend-" his voiced cracked just a little. "She was an amazing friend and leader. And ever since I became praetor I found solace in the fact she knows exactly what to do. Because she's-"

"Freaking Reyna Ramirez Arellano." Hazel finished for him. a fraction of a smile approached on his lips. "Yeah. And I still feel like I don't know so much. Kinda walking blindly to the lion's cage."

It was her turn to squeeze his hand. A silent reminder she is there. Then she said out loud, softly, "We can learn it all together. I know I'm mostly useless right now-"

"Never." Frank cut her off quickly. "Don't ever say it, Hazel. You know it's not true. You're a praetor for about six hours only and it's okay to figure what your responsibilities are." His face turned crimson. "So- eh, don't ever say the girl I love is useless." 

She felt warmth flooding her cheeks too. They both leaned over, sharing a chaste kiss. She leaned back and gave him a smirk. "That was cute," she told him, "But you get what I mean, right? It's okay you don't know anything. We can figure it out together, Frank Zhang."

"Yes," He agreed. He grinned at her, even though the smile didn't entirely reach his eyes. "I do. Thank you, Hazel. You really are the best." Their hands still were crossed and she rubbed his's gently. "So... can we get out of here? I'm sure we can figure things out tomorrow morning."

This brought a more genuine smile to Frank's face. "But," he said. "We gotta finish this paperwork and respond to all those complaints first."

She stared at him, eyes widening. "Wait. You're telling me we need to answer them **all** ?"

* * *

"Your presence is required," Reported Lavinia. "Right away."

Hazel got up after a thankfully nightmares-free night. The countless documents from yesterday, ADHD, and the small writing in each paperwork didn't go very well to Hazel. Thankfully most of them were in Latin. Nevertheless, it wrecked her nerves and she wished to do something, anything, but sitting in the big praetor chair and read about an old bitty claiming the attack scared her kittens.

Still, she wasn't prepared for the hurry in Lavinia's voice. "Ah, I-I'll do my best."

Lavinia and Hazel went to the fifth chorot's barracks; Lavinia mumbling and explaining what happened. Hazel herself was in Lavinia's job as Centurion just yesterday, but Lavinia seems completely comfortable with her new position. Completely adjusted. 

She didn't know if she envied it not, but before she could ask herself they reached the barracks. Two people were outside, screaming-arguing and pushing each other. They seemed ready to kill each other, from the expression on their face. There was a small crowd around. some tried to separate them, including the other Centurion, but the arguing pair - one male and one female - ignored anyone else but the other completely. "What is going on?" she asked.

Some heads turned to her, some eyes widened, but no one moved. "So?" she demanded, her voice a little higher. She knew them all, of course. And the two fightings in front of her finally noticed her. The three of them just glanced at each other for a second.

She is still the authority, she reminded herself. Just like she was Centurion, and even more. She can do it. She faced them. "What happened, guys?"

The male quickly pointed at the girl, exclaiming, "She said I'm responsible for Jennie's death. That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" The girl shouted. She reached for her dagger, only to find one of the audience stole it so she won't harm the other boy. She turned to him again angrily. "I saw it. You could have defended her. Instead, you chickened out and ran for shelter. You left her helpless! And now she's-" The girl choked on her words, turning away so they won't see the tears the knew forming in her eyes. 

Hazel felt a pinch of sorrow for them. She knew exactly who the girl they talked about was (a member of the fifth cohort as well). Every loss of the Legion was hard to take. The ones from her cohort even more. 

"I know it hurts to lose the ones you care about. All of you are important to me," she said sincerely. "But such accusation... that's not right. We can't do anything about the dead. We have to be strong together-"

"You say that," the boy spit, "But you didn't lose the ones you cherish the most. You didn't lose your boyfriend-" His mouth contorted in pain that wasn't physical. "You didn't even cry when we counted our dead." 

Everyone was shocked. And Hazel felt grief in her chest, wide and true. But she didn't show it. The image of Reyna, understanding but stong, floated in her head. She took a breath.

"The Legion is my family," she said as calmly as she could. "And so it's yours. We have to face this together. We, We can't live in the past fore-"

"The past?" The girl echoed, faintly. "It was just a few days ago. We lost Dakota. We lost Jennie and so many others. You don't even give us time to mourn them?"

Hazel blinked. She wasn't ready for that. she was compassionate. Understanding. Comforting. She just tried to help...

"I- I'm just saying we can't let this take us down. _Of course,_ we mourn, _o-of course_ it's hard. but we can't just forget ourselves. The dead are the dead and you don't want them to haunt you. As the Daughter of Pluto I can tell you - sometimes staying in the past is more lethal then losing a beloved one."

Silent followed her statement. Everyone was quiet, except for Levinia's chewing noises. She gave the boy and girl a look. She didn't have the heart to punish them. Yet, they blamed each other before. It might repeat itself. A fight is a bad idea. Especially when-

Another thought crossed her mind. The war games. They're supposed to have war games tomorrow. If she remembered correctly from what Frank told her, they should monitor the preparations. _Another thing to the list,_ she thought.

"You two are forbidden from the war games Until I think you won't harm each other."

This has been followed by a silent shock in the formerly-arguing pair. They opened their mouths in coordination. Then the girl frowned. "As if I care about the war games," she hissed before going to the barracks. The boy frowned at Hazel, respectful yet also resenting, before going away, thankfully not after the girl. The audience glanced at Hazel, some with anger, some with understanding - and some with pity.

Lavinia glanced at her. "You weren't so bad. Nice job." She blew up the gum and walked away with the other Legionnaires.

She didn't _feel_ she did a nice job. Hazel found herself heading back to the Principia. _Of course it hurts her! They know me, they know it's not easy for me just as it's not easy for them._ She remembered Reyna and Frank handled strifes and violations of the law. It seems they always know what to say and decided. She wished she can do as well. Do they expect her to be just like Reyna?

She knew she's a new praetor and she has many things to learn. But she couldn't simply be a good as Reyna in a matter of hours... 

This was disrespectful, though, she thought. They tell the child of Pluto she doesn't treat the dead well? that's embarrassing. And they would never something like that to Reyna, and maybe Frank even. From fear or respect, she didn't know. But it felt they don't see her as their praetor just yet. She also didn't know if it's a good thing or not.

* * *

Frank was there. He walked into the Principia with the Centurion of the First Cohort, Michael Kahale. Frank turned to face at her with a smile, which soon disappeared as he saw the look on her face. He could read it as simply as Percy could navigate in the sea.

"Uh, Kahale, you're dismissed," Frank ordered. Michael glanced at Hazel for a split second then went away. Frank looked worried. "Hazel? What's wrong?"

 _Nothing_ was what she wanted to say. To lie. She knew what just happened will upset him, especially since those were their old cohort friends. But it will be known to him anyway. Who knows what rumors have been said - even if she knew many were in favor of her, it did not help calm her spirit. Instead, they both entered the Principia and she buried her face in his stomach (She couldn't get to his chest). "I'm really bad at being praetor," she grumbled, sadly.

She felt strong and known arms warped around her. "What happened?" 

And she told him. In the end, his hand was stuck in hers and his expression was like he just saw someone kicking a puppy. But when he looked at her she saw another thing in his eyes. pride. "You really did do a good job." He reassured her.

"Yes but I'm not-"

"You know not everyone was happy with mine and Reyna's decisions. It's the same here. And you said the right thing. About the dead, I mean". His eyes darkened. And she knew that he thinks of Jason. 

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "I didn't want you to be upset."

Frank shook his head and looked at her. "What I mean is, I get what you say. And they do, too. Actually, this was a better first argument than mine had been." Hazel tilted her golden eyes to meet his. "Oh?"

"You don't want to hear about it. Reyna saved me back there." He smiled at the memory. It made Hazel smile as well. She wanted to stroke his chubby cheeks and peck his lips. So she did. "Well, now I want to hear about it!"

"Umm, too humiliating," he said before he gave her a kiss to the cheek and went to their seats. Her heart sank when she saw a new pile of papers on her side of the table. "What have you done this morning?" she asked as she followed him.

"I checked things for the war games for tomorrow. I didn't do it without Reyna before but she said she left me some notes. They really do help. I should give them to you so you could read them too!" He said enthusiastically. Then he remembered something else. "And the old lady from yesterday sent a letter of reprimand for not having received an apology reply yet."

"Oh no," Hazel couldn't help but smirk, and Frank laughed. She sat next to him. "What should we do about the war games, anyway?"

"Okay. Let me explain..."

* * *

The war games went fine. Her first days as praetor were chaotic, for sure, but in a good way. Hazel and Frank are not perfect, sure. There are things Frank struggled to figure and Hazel had just a very basic idea of what to do, so they much or less gambled on the right decision. Centurions -the veteran ones - gave some assistance as well. And they also had each other. Frank was by her side and he supported her, and she did her best to support him. Things seemed to slowly get back to normal. Well. Normal for a roman camp, at least.

Ever since she was elected unanimously to praetor she heard people encouraging her for her effort. She knew they believe in her, but just in the Senate meeting, she understood it might not be enough.

The Senate meeting was going fine until a centurion of the second cohort started to speak. He talked about graphs and the legion budgets, repair money for New Rome and their equipment... Hazel understood only half of what he was saying. But the main idea was clear enough: many resources needed money, and it seems there is just not enough of it. Well, there never is, but this time it's worse.

"We fought against Gaia not a year ago and even before we suffered from damages. We nearly covered it all - and now things are worse! There are so many bodies, so many repairs, and our resources are scarce. If there was an attack right now - we wouldn't be half as ready as we should be! "

"Alright, Centurion. I understand your case. But except trim some less necessary resources we can't do much-"

The Lares whispered worriedly. A centurion of the fourth cohort raised from her seat."We can ask from the greeks to help! They sure can assist!"

Following this sentence, a cacophony of voices began in the hall. Some Lars and Cantorians protested some seemed to consider or support.

"We can't just ask for it! We need to be independence -"

"Just until could support ourselves! You kno -"

"BUT what if they can't help? We will humiliate ourselves for not being able to support ourselves and also go empty-handed!"

"This might be a better chance instead of increasing taxes in New Rome-"

"Quiet! Everyone!" It was Hazel, doing her best to overcome the loud noises in the room. Frank turned to a wolf and howled. It indeed made some of them look at him, and he shapeshifted back to his human self. "GUYS! It has to be civilized, or we wouldn't have any progress."

Hazel agreed. "All of you, be quiet. We can't hear you all at once!"

When the silence came back to the hall, Hazel started. "The greeks might have supplies and could help us."

Michael Kahale raised his hand. "And if they can't help? They might be in even worse condition than ours."

Lavinia replied before Frank could. "So we'll go with our tail between our legs, Kahale.Duh."

A Lar spoke. "Unheard! Beg for help from the greeks-"

"They are our allies," Frank said, emphasizing each syllable.

The centurion from the third cohort spoke up. "What about you, Praetors? What do you think?"

The centurion from the second cohort, the one who started it all, said, "They'd go to ask our greek companions, of course! But do they even have the resources...?" 

Some Lares murmured. "Maybe Reyna will know what to do. These guys know nearly nothing in finances!"

Frank coughed. "Reyna worked with me. I know what to-"

"But," a Lar agreed. "None of you are Reyna. She'll know what's best for us!"

"Our opinions should be enough," Hazel said firmly.

Some glances were shared around the Principia. They had so big expectations from them, wanting them to be all that Reyna was and more. _Do they even trust us as praetors?_

Frank cleared his throat. "Reyna is not here, guys. We are. And we'll decide what to do with this problem together."

Some objections were raised from the senate but Frank dismissed them all. "You can go now," he declared. 

When they all left he looked at Hazel. Her blood was boiling because of the meeting, but she also felt stressed. She swallowed. "What are we gonna do? Ask for help?" She imagined Reyns saying "It's not a very Roman thing to do".

She was in senate meetings all the time. She just didn't expect to seat there as the praetor alongside Frank. Why they seem to doubt all out steps?

Reyna always did the best for her people. Aways took care of everything and risked being the culprit. What did the senate say when the Argo II flew away from New Rome? It felt like it happened years ago. They blamed her for trying to befriend the enemy, maybe. And she had to make many more decisions later. Did they criticize all of her decisions that way? Hazel felt like they probably did.

Fr"We have to make a decision. I think it will be best to ask for help. Roman pride or not. " Frank said, rubbing his chin. Hazel kept quiet."Hazel?"

"I think you are right. But many of the Lars and some centurions won't like it. We have great progress with the greeks. Still, it seems like not everybody trusts them."

Frank shrugged. "I think it's more like we're-romans-so-we'll-do-it-alone kind of thing. The Romans did not really excel at prolonged cooperation."

"Hmm." Hazel played with her Sparta. "Did they always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Criticizing. It feels like they doubt our ideas." Hazel replied. Frank, to her surprise, silently laughed.

"It's always like that. But we are the praetors so many might follow our decision. They didn't elect us for nothing."

Hazel sighed. There are always some who oppose us. it's natural. This is the reason they have Senate meetings in the first place. "You think we should ask Reyna?"

Frank was silent for a moment. "Well - if she'll support us everyone else will. And it's not even such a hard decision. It's just like that sometimes." All the ones protesting against getting the aid of the greeks are saying two things. A) It's not the way of the Romans. B) It will hurt their pride. It didn't sound illegitimate to him to ask the help of your allies. But he can't argue with the fact it's not such a roman thing to do, and they were following tradition. 

"We are here fumbling over a rediculous question but you two have been in command for a long time. They should listen to you, if not to us. You are the leader, they trust you with their life to be here for them."

Frank looked up."That's why she felt the need to find herself."

Hazel looked at him, surprised. "Wha- you mean to Reyna?"

He nodded and let out a sigh. "You remember she wasn't here when the camp was attacked?"

Hazel hummed an agreement. Frank felt much more stressed when he figured Reyna won't be there to help him. Scared. But she and the whole camp counted on him - and he did his best to win, even if it meant losing his life. 

"The fact she wasn't here made her fully realize she leaves the camp in the right hands." Frank continued as he glanced at her own hands. "That she doesn't have to stay and drown herself in all this stress. Maybe after having to lead for so long, you forget what it feels like not to be the leader."

"I...It makes sense. But I don't get why you think about it now." Hazel looked genuinely concerned, just a bit. she put her hand on his cheek.

"Do you think it will be a good idea to ask Reyna? She left to stop being the leader, and now we go to chase after her for her guidness and decision." He huffed. "I know she would help. But is it fair?"

Frank stared at his Hazel. He put a hand on the hand stroking his cheek. His eyes locked with hers, admiring. Admiring her. "You are right. That is not fair to her. But the Senate will be more pleased, and maybe we could ask Reyna how she dealt with the pressure."

There were ups and downs when Frank and Reyna were praetors, but they never mistrusted their decisions ...

Frank leaned forward, enough for Hazel to press their foreheads together when she stood on her tiptoes. She spoke,"I know it doesn't sound well, but it makes me think the others still... see her as if _she's_ still the one with the power. Not me."

Frank took a step back so he could see her. "No, it doesn't, it's not like it. Reyna took care of everything for so long and made many right decisions so everyone trusts her judgment. And they should trust ours, too. We survived a war, multiple attacks, and much more! But Reyna feels like part of the heart of the Legion. She's like a strong rock that can be clung to. We need to be like that, too, for our people." He covered her again with his arms, burying her in his firm hug. She returned the hug just as hard.

* * *

They decided to call her privately, not in front of the whole senate. Alone, more open and friendlier. They could simply ask for her advice. They called her with the help of an Arcus's child. The child of the goddess they met back in their first quest with Percy. The Iris message worked (Thanks to Apollo, Meg, and Reyna), and after a few seconds, the picture of Reyna appeared in front of them.

At first curious and surprised, Reyna welcomed them. She was standing and near the place, they heard female voices, probably from the other hunters of Diana. "Frank? Hazel?"

They both smiled at their former-praetor. "Reyna! it's great seeing you again. How are you doing?"

Reyna looked at them, and Frank felt as if she can read his thought and know what they called her. "I'm doing great, actually. There is always something you can do here," they heard the affection in her voice. What's about you two? Are you handling everything?"

"Uh. about that..."

Frank briefly explained Reyna the situation and asked for her opinion. Halfway through and Frank regretted asking her. They should be able to figure this out alone. "So- eh, what do you think? Tradition or...." He wasn't sure how to describe her but he wished Reyna got the idea. She was silent for a moment before she replied.

"Well - The right decision doesn't necessarily different from what you think is good for your people," Reyna said. She looked at them with a small smile. "Sometimes, your heart is the one to listen to. Convince them. They are your people, aren't they?"

Hazel thought she referred to the Twelve Legion, but something else came to her mind. Their people. Their friends. Their family. Both Roman and Greeks. Maybe Reyna did show them what her choice would be. Their greek friends were family to Reyna as well, Hazel felt it in her heart. "Thank you, Reyna. We're sorry to bug you with this, we just, well, it's still very new."

"Don't you worry about that," Reina dismissed her remarks with a wave of her hand. "You can ask me what you need, I'll try to help you out."

Hazel smiled through the Iris-message. she asked, "I know Frank and I will do out best. But - What if we make the wrong decision?"

Reyna's side kept quiet for about a minute. Hazel saw the wheels in her brain spinning as she searched for the right words to say to them. In the end, she simply asked, "What do you do when you lose a battle in a war?"

"Remember it. Learn from it." Frank said almost immediately. Reyna nodded. "The same in this case," She said."You can't always make the right decision. It can be hard. It can be devastating, even. Sometimes you don't even know which one is a better option." She laughed to herself, remembering her own unsure decisions."But when you make a bad choice you learn from it more than a hundred right ones."

Hazel settled in her mind. She thought she understood."The dead are the dead and you don't want them to haunt you." she murmured. Something she said days ago. "We can't be afraid of doing the wrong decision because we can't change our decision and its outcome. But we can learn from it to the future and cope with what will come." This is the burden of leadership, she knew. Now on her shoulders.

Reyna nodded once again. "Very well, I think you don't need me any longer."

Frank and Hazel shared a glance. "We always do," Frank said. "We really miss you, Reyna. I even miss the jellybean bowl and everything!"

"Yeah, he's right, Reyna." Hazel joined in."We don't just miss you because you were our leader. We miss you because you are our friend."

Reyna looked surprised, her mouth opened slightly at the confess. Then the corners of her lips turned up to a tender smile and- was that a little blush on her cheeks? "I -Thank you, guys."

A distance noise from afar drove Reyna's attention for a moment. They could hear her automatons - Aarum and Argentum -barking, in addition to a voice of a human - Thaila Grace's voice. Whatever she said, it made Reyna smile wider and brighter.

Hazel took in the sight. Reyna smiled, of course, but her rare full smiles - with teeth and glimmer in her eyes - had a spectacular effect. Hazel herself felt warmer and delight. Reyna looked different with a single smile - so much _happier_.

Reyna replied with "One moment!" before glancing back at them. "I have to go, but it was nice hearing from you, Hazel. Frank. Really."

Hazel beamed, a wide grin growing in her face. "It was great seeing you too, Reyna. And don't forget to visit us soon! We'll be expecting you!"

Frank exclaimed, "Yes, We all would love it. I'm sure everyone will want you to visit from times to times, Rey. Annabeth and Percy are here as well! Consider it, Okay?"

Reyna laughed a little, eyes bright and clear-sky, and she promised to check it out as soon as possible. As the Iris-message cut off with goodbyes, Frank crushed Hazel in a bear hug. She leaned onto his warmth. Hazel no longer felt the fear she can't fit the big exaptations Reyna left for both her and Frank's roles. Maybe they can't be as good as she was right away, but they'll get there together. 

It's weird without Reyna, they both admitted. Without the reassurance she gave her fellow praetor, her friends. Reyna was praetor for so long and she knew what to do in many situations like she knew her own palm. But they are not Reyna. They can't be. But they take one step at a time.

They can be Frank and Hazel instead.


End file.
